The wish list
by MaangaFreak
Summary: Christmas is approaching and Lucy has written a wish list. Carelessly, she leaves it on her desk and when Natsu and Happy sneak into her house later that day they find the wish list. They decide that they will make all of the 5 wishes come true. Will they be able to make all the wishes come true or will everything end in disaster? Read to find out! Written from Natsus POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello world! **

**This my Christmas gift to all of my readers here at Fanfiction :) So I really hope you guys will like it **

**Here's a quick summary;**

**Christmas is approaching! Lucy just wrote her wish list. She leaves at her and desk and later that day Natsu and Happy finds it. They decide that they will make all of her wishes come true. Will they able to make all of Lucys wishes come true or will everything end up in disaster..?**

**It's written from Natsus POV**

**Does it sound interesting? I hope it does, 'cause here I go! I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OC -.-'**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Enjoy :)**

**Xxx**

"Lucy?" I yelled as I entered Luces room through her window as usual. "Are you here?" I scratched the back of my head and turned my head towards my blue cat. "Doesn't look like she's here, Happy. She has probably already walked to the guild" Happy sighed.

"Aye, I guess so" he said as he flied and checked the other rooms around in Lucys apartment. I yawned. "Natsu, you have to look at this!" Happy yelled to me after a couple of minutes. I walked towards the room he was in which was Lucys bedroom. Happy held in a paper and seemed very excited about it. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a paper" I established. Happy flew closer to me.

"Yes, but do you know what's written on it?" Happy said excited. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulder.

"No idea" I said.

"It's Lucys wish list!" Happy said and now I started to understand his excitement.

"Huh? It is?" I said and Happy nodded. "Let me read it" As I asked Happy gave me the wish list which looked like this:

_My wish list_

_These are the 5 things I want most for Christmas this year:_

_That Gray would stop stripping (at least over the Christmas). It seems cold and we girls don't really want to see him naked all the time.._

I chuckled. Like the ice brain ever would stop do that!

_That Gray and Natsu for once didn't fight EVERY SINGLE MINUTE! It really pissing me off! I swear, next time I see them both fighting I'll hit them as hard as I can.!_

I swallowed loudly. I had to remember that one the next time I wanted to start a fight Mr I-go-around-naked-all-the-time. Lucy can really be scary sometimes. She's like Erza number 2!

_That I would get to choose a mission and when we go at the mission Natsu doesn't ruin everything so we aren't able to get paid! That guy destroys everything!_

That's mean towards me! I don't destroy everything! I just destroy, like 95 % of everything! Okay, not that is much better though..

_That Natsu would give me some privacy and not sneak into my house all the time!_

Well, I don't really know what to say about that one...

_That the one I like would give me a kiss under the mistletoe. This sound stupid but it's really romantic. Though that idiot is to idiot is to dense understand those kind of things! God, why did I fall for just him?_

Hm? Luce likes somebody? I didn't know that actually.

"Hey Happy?" I said as I handed the blue exceed the paper again and he laid it down at the desk.

"What?" Happy asked.

"do you think the same as I do?" I asked and felt a grin coming to my face. Happy grinned back at me.

"Aye!" He said happily.

"Let's fulfill everything that stands on this list!" We said in unison.

"Great! I'm all fired up!" I said and chuckled.

"Aye!" Happy said once again. "Let's do this!"

**Xxx**

"Hey Stripper!" I said as soon as me and happy entered that guild later that day. Happy flew away to search for Carla right away. The underwear prince who was sitting and talking to Luce on a table with an angry Juvia a bit away who listened carefully at their conversation. Lucy laughed about something and I felt something in my chest. Why is she laughing about something he's saying? He's just an idiot! She should be laughing about something I say! "I need to talk to you!" The two of them turned their heads towards me and Happy.

"About what?" The stripper said and glared at me. It took all of my powers to stay calm and not glare back at him

"Something" I answered his question. "Can you come over here?" The idiot shook his head.

"Nope, if you want to talk to me you've got to move you're legs and walk over here flame brain" The stripper said.

"What di-" I interrupted myself and took a deep breath. I remembered the words on Lucys list: I swear, next time I see the them both fighting I'll hit them as hard I can! "Could you please just come over here, it won't take long!" Lucy and some other gave me a surprised gaze. Even the stripper gave me a confused gaze. He wrinkled his forehead and the he sighed.

"Sure, I'm coming" He said.

"Great" I mumbled.

**Xxx**

"So what did you want to talk about, hot head?" The stripper asked me as soon as he was as close to me that we could talk in normal tone. I took another deep breath.

"I think that we should.." I started. "We should.. have some kind of Christmas vacation from our fights" This really made the stripper surprised.

"Wow, I never thought I would hear that from you" he said. "What have made you think of something like this, flame head?"

"That's actually none of your buisness, stripper" I said and glared at him. He chuckled.

"Sooner or later I will find out, ya know?" He said. "Yes, but not right now" I muttered so low that he didn't hear me.

"Huh? Did you say something?" The stripper asked and I shook my head.

"Nope" I said. "Anyways, do we have a deal, or what?"

"We do, but as soon as Christmas is over we return to our fighting, right?" The stripper said. I nodded. "I still won't call you by your name though"

"And I won't call you by your name. That's where the line goes" I said.

"I agree" The stripper said as he turned away from me to walk away.

"And one more thing" I said and the stripper turned his head against me again.

"What?" He asked.

"Put some clothes on" I said and the underwear prince looked down and noticed that he was full naked. "You know, the girls may not appreciate that you run around naked all the time" With that I leaved him as he started to search for his lost clothes.

"What were you and Gray talking about?" I heard a familiar voice from behind. I turned around. Lucy stood there with a curious facial expression. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing special" I answered her. Lucy frowned. God, she was really cu- hey what the hell are you thinking, Natsu Dragneel?! Weird, strange and stupid thoughts! Luce is Luce, remember that, you jerk! "Natsu? Still there?" Lucys voice brought me back from my thoughts and I blinked a few times.

"Um.. Yeah, still here" I mumbled. Lucy looked at me with a worried gaze.

"Something wrong?" She asked and took a few step closer to me. Instantly I took a few steps back and waved my hands in front of me.

"no, no, no! I'm perfectly fine!" I said. "By the way, I've got to go now, see ya later Luce" With that I ran out from the guild while thinking the same thought over and over again: Why the hell do I want to kiss Luce?!

**Xxx**

**That's the first chapter of this little story ^^ It'll probably be around 3 chapter, I think**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of **_The Wish list_

**Next I HAVE to publish **_What could go wrong?_** 'cause I've got this feeling that you'll kill me if I don't xD**

**But I've got no clue what to write, which is really stupid of me! Sorry about that -.-' I hope you can wait just a little while longer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello world!**

**I'm back with a new chapter of my Christmas story The Wish List ^^**

**I'm glad to see that so you many of you guys liked this story so I want to thank you all for doing that. It really means a lot to me that you like my stories. If you didn't I probably wouldn't write them ^^**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Enjoy :)**

**Xxx**

"Hey, Mira?" I asked Mirajane while I was sitting eating my meal. It had been 5 days since me and Happy had found Lucys wish list and today it was Christmas Eve. I had done 4 of 5 things on the list. Each time the stripper took of his clothes I quickly put on some new one on him and he didn't seem to notice at all. I actually had been avoiding sneaking into her house though it was very tempting sometimes. I had fixed the fight-thing and I had let her choose a mission which we're going after Christmas. Lucy said that she wanted to be her over the Christmas. The only thing I really had problem with was the last one – The kiss under the mistletoe. "Why do some people want kisses under mistletoe's?" Mirajane looked at me with a surprised look.

"Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" She asked me and wrinkled her forehead. I looked away.

"No special reason, just wondering" I replied her quickly. She looked at me with thoughtful gaze but she didn't ask more about why I wondered.

"Well, if two people stand under a mistletoe on the same time they have to kiss. I think if you stand there with the person you like you'll be together forever" Mirajane explained to and I nodded to show that I understood her. Now the problem was to figure out who Luce liked. Hm.. let's see... it couldn't be Ice block right? The rain women always says that they're 'love rivals' but Lucy always says that's true. Nah, She doesn't have that bad taste so she falls for a jerk like that, right? What other options do we have? Right, Loki! He's been crazy about Luce since he turned to a celestial spirit again. But.. does she really like a pervert like that..? No, It doesn't seem like her. Any more ideas? Metal head? No, too much of a jerk. Happy? No, he's too mush of a cat. The master? No, too much of a pervert. But who can it be then?!

**Xxx**

"Hey, Luce?" Because I couldn't think of an answer of the question I decided to ask her. We sat on one of the in the guild and Luce was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hm?" She said and looked at my face with her big brown eyes. "What is it, Natsu?"

"Who do you like?" I blurted out quickly. To my surprise Luce face turned bright red.

"Wh-why do you ask all of a sudden?!" She said nervously. Why did she stutter?

"No reason" I answered her. "I just thought it would be interesting to know" By this sentence Luce looked a bit offended.

"Y-you want to know because it's interesting, huh?" She said and I felt some dark aura start flowing out from her.

"O-oi, calm down, Luce" I said. She was so scary sometimes. "You don't have to answer you know" Lucy stood up as she glared hatefully at me. Her face was still red but it had faded a bit to a dark pink color.

"Good, 'cause I won't" She said and turned away her head from me.

"Won't want?" I asked. She turned her face again and the glare was worse than before. Instinctive I flinched.

"Tell you, you dense idiot!" She said – or almost yelled. People around us looked at us as she leaved alone with a question which was repeating itself over and over again in my head – What had I done wrong now?

**Xxx**

"What's wrong, Natsu-kun?" I heard a familiar voice as I had put my head on the table to drown in my own questions and misery. I looked up to see little Wendy stand there together with her cat and Happy. Both Happy and Wendy had a face that said that they were worried over me. I quickly sat up again and scratched the back of my head.

"Nothing really" I replied. "I was just asking Lucy a regular question and she just suddenly went mad. I don't know what I did wrong!" Wendy wrinkled her forehead.

"What did you ask her?" She asked me.

"I just asked who she liked!" I said. Why did that get Luce so damn mad at me? To my surprise little Wendy burst into a little laughter. "What?" I wanted to know what she thought was so funny with that. I didn't think it was funny at all!

"No, no, it's nothing" Wendy said as she wiped the small tears of her face that had formed as she laughed.

"Wendy!" I said and let out a deep sigh. Why can't she tell me what's funny? "Please?" Wendy just shook her head.

"I can't tell you" She said. "Lucy-san would be mad at me then" Okay, I didn't want Luce to let out her scary side over little Wendy here, so I didn't ask her more about it. Though I really, really, really wanted to know

**Xxx**

I had found a solution of the problem; I would kiss her. If I'm not the guy she likes she can just runaway or tell me to stop or something like that. I would also explain why I kissed her after. This plane can't turn out wrong, right? So that's the reason why I on purpose stood under a mistletoe the whole day. It happened about 11 or 12 I think.

"Luce! Come over here!" I yelled over the guild. The blonde mage turned her head towards me. She was talking with Levy and Lissanna.

"Can't you just come over here, you lazy idiot?" She yelled back. So she was still mad at me, huh?

"I can't" I yelled back. "You have to come over here! It's important" I saw Luce sigh but she left her friends and came walking towards me. She stopped right in front of me with and glared at me. I swallowed loudly.

"What is so important that you can't move your lazy ass over to me to talk with me?" She said and I heard the tone of anger in her voice. I took a small breath. Let's do this!

"This" I said and dragged Luce towards me and put my lips against hers. Lucy seemed very surprised about it at first but then she answered my kiss. Wow, she really has soft lips. Her kiss tasted like.. strawberry. Some seconds after I had noticed that Lucy pushed me away from her. Her face was blood red.

"W-why did you do something like that?" She asked me.

"You see, Me and Happy found your wish list some days ago and decided to make everyone of those wishes come true" I started to explain. Luce – who's face still was red – wrinkled her forehead. "The last one was a bit tricky but I came to the solution that I should kiss you so you at least get the kiss under a mistletoe- thing right" I grinned at her. I felt really proud over myself. Lucy started to shake a bit and I was thinking that she would look at me with a smile and say 'thank you, Natsu! You're the best!'. "Luce?" It was a little worrying though. Lucy turned up and looked at me. Her eyes were full of tears and some of them were starting to roll down over her cheeks. I froze when I saw it. This wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. I didn't know what to do or say so I just stood there and stared at her.

"Natsu, you damned jerk" She said while sobbing and then she slapped me with all of her might on my right cheek. I put my hand over the place that she had slapped me at and just stared at her. I felt seriously dumbfounded. "Don't ever – and I mean **EVER** – speak to me again" With that Luce backed away from me, turned around and ran out from the guild. I felt that everybody in the guilds gazes where at me. I didn't understand at all. Hadn't I just fulfilled everything one her wish list? What the hell had I done wrong now?!

**Xxx**

**Even shorter than the last one...**

**But the ending turned out good, right? I'm a big fan of this type of ending x) I used it in **_Our Story_** too**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of **_The wish list_

**I'll probably publish **_My life on the sea_** next 'cause I haven't updated that story in ages, at least that's what it feels like ^^ But you never know with the future :)**

**Then, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello world! MaangaFreak is back again and once again it's my Christmas story The Wish List that gets updated. The reason is 'cause I want it done so close to Christmas as possible :)**

**As usual I want to thank those of you out there favorited, followed or reviwed my stories or maybe me. It really means a lot to me ^^**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA**

**Enjoy :)**

**Xxx**

What?! Why the hell did Luce run away from me? Didn't she want a kiss or what? I had no idea what to do so I just stood there and stared after her as she ran out from the guild. I also felt like something was breaking inside me. Didn't Luce like my kisses? I liked kissing her though. Much more than I thought I would.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" I was brought back to reality by Lissannas voice. I blinked a several times and saw her and her sister stand right in front of me with worried facial expressions – at least Lissannas. Mirajane was wearing a smirk that looked very evil.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I mumbled. "Perfectly fine" Then Mirajane grabbed my hand.

"I'm so glad you finally realized your feelings for Lucy!" She said happily. I wrinkled her forehead.

"My feelings for Luce?" I asked while wrinkling my forehead. Mirajane nodded.

"Don't you ever get this feeling you want to be close to her or want to protect her" I nodded slowly and Mirajane smiled happily at me.

"You two will make such a cute couple" she squealed.

"Wait, a minute" I said. "Didn't you see that Luce just ran away from me?" I said it like I was perfectly fine with Mira pairing up me with Lu- Natsu! You jerk, what the hell do you think with really? You don't like Luce, you don't, right?

"I did see that, but that was only 'cause she was embarrassed" Mirajane explained as she giggled. Why was she embarrassed? Wasn't it just a regular kiss?

"Why would she be embarrassed?" I asked and Lissanna sighed deeply.

"Natsu, you're really dense, did you know that?" Lissanna said. I felt offended by her accusation.

"Am not!" I said but I don't even think I believe those words myself.

"You are, don't you know who she likes?" Lissanna asked me and I shook my head as an answer. Then she raised her hand and pointed it towards me. "Lucy likes you, you dense idiot" I was speechless about this. Luce liked me..? No, no, that can't be true.

"Lissanna, can you repeat that" I said with a very fragile voice. Lissanna chuckled low.

"I said that the guy Lucy likes is you" Lissanna said. "You must have really hurted Lucy when you take away her precious first kiss and then just say that you kiss her because it stands on some list that she wants a kiss under a mistletoe" I've hurt Lucy? That wasn't what I meant to do with the kiss!

"Tha-" I started but Lissanna interrupted me.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt her but you still did, you know?" she said. "Love is tough, huh?" I couldn't do anything else but nod. What would I do now? Does Luce hate me now? Will she quit the team? Gah! My mind is really messed up right now! All I can think of is Lucy. Her blond hair, her cute laugh, her beautiful brown eyes, her soft lips. My mind can't seem to focus on anything else. It just want to search up Luce and kiss her again.

"Natsu? Still here?" Miras voice brought me back from my thoughts this time and I quickly nodded,

"What should I do now?" I mumbled low but apparently not too quiet for Miras ears.

"It's easy" she said as she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at me. "You just have to run after her" it was as simple as that? I looked at the sisters with a worried facial expression.

"Are you sure I should?" I asked and both of them nodded.

"Go get her, tiger!" Mira said and Lissanna grinned at me.

"Yeah, go and bring her back here" She said. I grinned at the two of them and gave them a quick hug.

"Thank you" I said and I was on my way out from the guild before they answered it. From behind I heard a "You're welcome" with some giggles after it. I grinned for myself as I ran towards Luce apartment.

**Xxx**

"Luce? Are you here?" I yelled as I had entered her apartment through Lucy's window. No answer but I heard some small sobs. Having super hearing is often a very good thing. "Lucy?" I tried again and this time I got an answer:

"Go away, Natsu" I heard her beautiful voice. It cracked a bit, but that was probably 'cause she was crying. "Leave me alone" I didn't answer her. Instead I walked towards the room her voice came from – her bedroom. The door was closed but I opened it slowly. Lucy sat on her bed while hugging a pillow and sobbing endlessly. As I entered the room Lucy looked up at my face. Her eyes were filled with tears and some of them were rolling down over her cheeks. Her nose was red. Instinctive I reached my hand towards her face to wipe of some of her face but Luce turned away her face. My hand fell down again.

"Luce, can't we talk about it?" I tried and sat down on the edge of her bed. Lucy turned her face towards me again.

"No we can't" She said. I wrinkled my forehead.

"Luce, I'm sorry, okay?" I started and Luce snorted loudly.

"Sorry? You?" She said and faked a laugh. "That was a funny joke! I bet you didn't even like kissing me"

"Luce, I-" I started again but Lucy interrupted me.

"And now you're going to say something like 'I didn't mean to hurt you, but hey! Let's just forget about this day and go on like nothing ever happened'" Luce made an imitation of me while saying this. "I will tell you one thing, Natsu Dragneel! I can't do that! That was my first kiss and I wanted it to be perfect and to be shared with the guy I liked"

"Isn't the one you like me?" I asked and Luce looked at me with a surprised facial expression.

"N-no" She protested and I couldn't help but laugh. Luce seemed to have stopped crying which was good. That was when I realized it. I loved this girl. I loved every part of her. When will I get a better opportunity than this to tell her that?

"But if I tell you this; I love you, Luce. Do you still don't like me then?" I said. If she looked surprise before I said that she now looked supermegaultrasurprised now. I grabbed a coil of her hair and let it slip through my fingers. "I love you blond hair" I drew my fingers over her pink lips. "I love soft lips, I love your cute laugh, I love your everything, Luce" I looked right in Lucys eyes. "Your bad sides, your good sides. It may sound stupid, but I just realized that I – Natsu Dragneel – is crazy about you, Lucy Heartphilia" I wiped away the still remaining tears from Luces cheeks. "So can't you please tell how you feel about me too" Lucy didn't answer directly but the tears started to roll down over her cheeks again. I panicked. What had I done wrong now? But then I realized Lucy laughed. Then she let go of the pillow and throw her arms around me. I laid my arms around her.

"I love you too, Natsu" She whispered in my ear and then we looked at each other, both with big grins at their faces. Luce was blushing and that made her so unbelievably cute!

"Does this mean that I can kiss you again?" I asked and Luce turned even redder than before. "I mean, I really liked your kissing" I think I also blushed while saying this. Lucy nodded small and once again I grabbed her chin and dragged her face towards me for a kiss. This kiss was better than the first one, maybe 'cause this time Luce also wanted me to kiss her. As we realised our lips from each others we looked at the other person with happy eyes and big grins.

"I really, really love you Luce" I said and Lucy giggled.

"I really, really love you too, Natsu" she said.

"Want to do that again?" I asked and gained a laugh from her.

"Sure, but let's hurry so we can go back to the guild" She said as I already was leaning towards her. I grinned at her.

"Okay, this won't be taking that long anyways" This was perfect. Mira was right – Lucy and I will make a nice couple.

**Xxx**

_The end_

**Xxx**

**I know the ending sucks, I suck at writing them – always .-.**

**Well, this was my Christmas gift to you guys so I hope you enjoyed reading it :)**

**The next thing I will publish will probably be **_My life on the sea_** so look forward to that ^^**

**Until next time!**

**Oh, I almost forgot; Merry Christmas, everybody :D**


End file.
